


Concierto para dos

by Druzaina



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Just senseis being happy, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Oneshot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 09:53:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12702432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Druzaina/pseuds/Druzaina
Summary: Akiomi descansaba tranquilamente, pero como siempre, algo tenía que interrumpirlo. Lo que no sabía, aquello era una sorpresa completamente inesperada y la mejor de su vida.





	Concierto para dos

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Concert for two](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14053602) by [Druzaina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Druzaina/pseuds/Druzaina)



Akiomi se encontraba durmiendo plácidamente siendo un fresco sábado por la madrugada, aquella era la única noche que podía utilizar para descansar luego de una ardua semana más en Yumenosaki.  
Su descanso fue interrumpido abruptamente por el tono de llamada de su celular, el cual contestó con malhumorado al ver quién era el emisor de la misma.  
“¿Qué querés, Jin? Son las 3:48 de la mañana, me estás jodiendo?!”  
El que se encontraba del otro lado de la línea no pudo evitar soltar una sonora carcajada.  
“Qué te parece tan gracioso?! Estás tomando de nuevo?”  
“No, no. Me pareció escuchar la voz de una persona hermosa, nada más ~ ♪”  
Akiomi tardó unos segundos en entender la frase, lo mismo que tardó su rostro en inevitablemente teñirse de un tono carmesí.  
“¡J-Jin! ¿Qué querías? Más vale que no sea uno de tus monólogos borracho porque te mato.”  
Se oyó un suspiro. “ Jajaja, no, pero es algo muchísimo mejor.”  
Ante la idea, al menor le corrió un escalofrío por la espalda. ¿Qué cosa podría ser PEOR que eso? ¿Una tesis por teléfono sobre temas de medicina que claramente iban más allá de su conocimiento? ¿A las casi cuatro de la mañana, un sábado?  
La voz ajena lo sacó de sus pensamientos. “Asomate por el balcón, vení.”  
Akiomi sintió aún más miedo, pero si estaba del otro lado… Quería verlo de todas formas. Se aguantaba todos aquellos discursos, todas las llamadas bajo los efectos del alcohol, sólo porque era él. Una noche más no le iba a hacer nada. O eso pensaba.  
Se acercó al balcón, para presenciar algo que no podría creer. Era…¿por él? Jin se encontraba allí, mirándolo directamente. Con el traje más hermoso que podría haber soñado (O tal vez lo veía de aquella manera simplemente porque era Jin) y un enorme ramo de rosas (que luego fue suavemente arrojado hacia el balcón donde se encontraba)  
...Estaba fascinado. Sentía que había soñado por tanto tiempo con apreciar algo así, y en ese momento se encontraba todo frente a sus ojos.  
Sacudió un poco la cabeza para tratar de evitar seguir embelesado de aquella manera, lo cual no duró mucho.  
Levantó el ramo de flores y sintió, además del aroma de las mismas, la fragancia de un perfume que Jin solía usar, aquel que sólo podía sentir cuando el otro pasaba el brazo por encima de su cuello, en señal de confianza, con aquella radiante sonrisa, siendo el idiota de siempre.  
Apoyó sus antebrazos en el marco del balcón, expectante a lo que haría Sagami Jin, el “Súper idol japonés”... Jajaja.  
El otro se acercó un poco más a él. Obviamente Akiomi se veía más alto al ser un balcón, pero seguía siendo una planta baja, así que podía apreciar sus expresiones en detalle.  
“Todo comenzó..”  
“Algún tiempo atrás en la isla del sol.. ♪”  
¿Es en serio...? Jin se había puesto a cantar frente a él, tan cerca, pero al mismo tiempo lejos, ya que no podía alcanzar a regañarlo o tocarlo desde ahí. Como si fuese el único espectador de un concierto. Un concierto único para él. Era muchísimo más especial que los otros, en los cuales se encontraba rodeado de gente, soportando el calor, sólo para verlo a él desde lejos, en un concierto dirigido a muchísima gente, de todas las edades.  
Al finalizar la canción, el mayor se trepó para subir al balcón, donde Akiomi lo recibió con un beso, sin pensarlo dos veces.  
Tampoco se le pasó por la mente contenerse en aquel momento, simplemente lo abrazó por todas las veces que no pudo y se acercó a besarlo por todo el tiempo que perdió rechazandolo en las aulas del colegio. Le costó un rato tomar conciencia de lo que estaba haciendo, pero cuando finalmente lo hizo, se separó de él y se aclaró la voz.  
“B..bueno.. ¿qué había pasado..?”  
Jin no respondió. Se limitó a tomar un poco de distancia de él, posar un dedo en los labios del otro en señal de silencio, y apoyó una de sus rodillas en el suelo del balcón.  
No. No, no puede ser..  
Akiomi sabía perfectamente lo que estaba sucediendo. Estiró un poco la mano derecha hacia él, quien la tomó con tranquilidad, y comenzó a temblar, para luego llorar desconsoladamente. No podía evitar liberar las emociones que sentía en un momento como ése. Sabía la respuesta que quería dar, sabía lo que estaba por pasar, pero era todo tan de ensueño que no podía detener sus lágrimas. Jin sacó de su bolsillo una pequeña caja forrada en terciopelo, para luego abrirla frente al otro y hacer la tan esperada pregunta.  
“Akiyan... ¿Te casarías conmigo?”  
Entre los sollozos del otro surgió una sonrisa quebrada, pero a pesar de ello la más hermosa que pudo apreciar en toda su vida, junto con un “sí” que para el resto del mundo fue inaudible, pero resonó claramente en los oídos de ambos.  
Aún sintiendo los nervios del otro a través de su mano, Jin le colocó el anillo y se levantó a abrazarlo con fuerza, soltando algunas lágrimas de felicidad también.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! Esto es lo primero que publico, para ser honesta.  
> Espero poder traducirlo a inglés dentro de poco, así algunas personas más lo leen.  
> No sé qué más decir, así que eso. Ojalá les guste;;


End file.
